War of the Table
Background (See also: The Table) After the table was presumed sunk during the Salopian civil war, AAC and Shaderia made peace, and both mostly pulled out of the conflict. Since then, both countries remained relatively neutral in most ongoing conflicts, bar the Coalition of Abel. However, it was later revealed that Stahl Empire actually had faked the sinking of the table and had instead kept it for themselves, handing it to AAC in exchange for an alliance. However, Shaderia and Stahl then began their own conflict, which AAC stayed neutral in, leading to the Fall of the Stahl Empire and AAC eventually made away with the table safely. For weeks AAC held the table, initially in a secretive location, though later AAC revealed the location of the table to be in a sanctuary in the fledging city of Los Campesinos, located on the island AAC has recently acquired land on in the Fozamese channel. Despite AAC's verbal provocations, Shaderia bid their time until they finally decided it was time to attack and take the table for themselves. Early Stages of Conflict Initially, Shaderia sent foces to attack the island where the table was held, sending aircraft carriers Krakos and Glen Again to attack along with a large air and land force. Shaderia also sent SE's aircraft carrier Executioner to defend its own border incase of an AAC counter-attack. However, the force that tried to attack the island was met by pretty much the entire AAC navy and airforce. There began a rather bloody battle with heavy losses on both sides, including AAC's aircraft carriers Ironman & Agent Coulson. Shaderia also mounted a land invasion, which mostly ended up with heavy Shaderian losses mostly due to AAC's airforce. AAC then sent its newly-built Supercarrier, Nick Fury, to fight in the Fozamese channel Attempted Seige of Paramoria Shaderia then set its sights on AAC's largest city, Paramoria, sending a large portion of its navy to attack the city, including the SE carrier HMS Executioner and the aircraft carrier Glen Again. Shaderian airforce also attacked the AAC oil rigs in the West Portas Ocean, which along with looting from Pirates, ended with the poorly defended oil rigs being completely destroyed, sending Arsinos into economic recession. AAC responded by sending ICBMs to Shadowspire, the Shaderian capital, which did not cause a huge amount of destruction due to the city being located in the mountains. Shaderia then sent MERVs to Paramoria, which were met with the cities strong defences, mostly curtailing the damage. AAC then belatedly sent a portion of its navy to defend the city, including supercarrier Nick Fury (while AAC's remaining carrier, Batman, stayed in the Fozamese channel), but by the time the navy had reached Paramoria, the cities defences, along with a fair amount of AAC's air force, had already fended off almost all of the Shaderian attack, which had mostly either been sunk or had retreated either back to Shaderia or back to the conflict in the Fozamese channel. The Shaderian carrier Glen Again was sunk, and the SE carrier Executioner was forced to flee. Aware that this had bought Shaderia some time to regroup, the AAC navy quickly sailed back to the Fozamese channel. Dog Bollock causes problems, conflict continues Dog Bollock, who was already attacking and attempting to harvest the Stahl city of Kiel, announced its intentions of harvesting the entirety of the island, including Los Campesinos and the new, secretive, location of the table. Meanwhile, AAC continued to send ICBM's to Shaderia, this time to Talkeenta, and sent its forces back to the Fozamese channel in three groups with the aim of taking out the Shaderian fleet once and for all. The table moves to the sea... AAC puts the table on a ship, part of a large naval fleet, where a huge battle starts to take place both in the sea and in the skies. AAC launches submarines from Slipknoton. Shaderias planes search for the ship containing the table. Los Camp is at a ceasefire while the table is at sea. Pirates sail towards the battle once again hoping to take the table for themselves. AAC and Shaderia both evacuate civillians from Los Camp, and Shaderia briefly uses it as a refuelling station until Dog Bollock eventualy commences its harvest. AAC and Shaderia both finish contruction on new carriers. AAC now has Walter White and the airborne carrier Air Force 7 fighting the war of the table, while Shaderia now has supercarrier Glenmageddon and airborne carrier HMS Roberto fighting the war. Many ships are sunk in the battle that ensues, including Shaderian carrier Krakos. AAC sends ICBMs to attack Shaderias naval base in Scorch, whilst Shaderia sends MIRV's to attack AAC capital Fort Vegasopolis, along with Paratroopers. AAC airborne carrier Air Force 7 is sunk. The invasion force however has dwindling supplies, particularly ammunition, from the constant fighting Shaderia locates the table Shaderia, via process of elimination and interrogation, locates the ship with the table. AAC positions a ton of subs to try and defend, many of which are taken out by aquanauts. Shaderia marches a full on invasion of Fort Vegasopolis, whiich AAC struggles to defend owing to its land forces struggling to access the capital. Shaderian carrier Hades is sunk. A long and bloody battle is fought with huge amounts of ships sunk on both sides. Soon enough, unicats with ranbow lazers attack both sides in an attempt to bring peace. The table is sunk! Unicats sink the ship carrying the table, along with Shaderian carrier Glenagainbeginagain. They then disappear. AAC submarines swar around the sunken wreckage in the hope to defend it. SE and Shaderian naval forces attack the submarines, with little success. AAC sends submarines to sink SE carrier HMS Shrewsbury, which just about succeeds. SE retaliates by sinking AAC carrier Walter White, and mounting a large attack on Batman, which is slowly but surely also sunk. Avril Lavigne complete with an army of bearsharks, tries to take the table from the sea, and bearsharks kill many aquanauts trying to attack AAC submarines. Marmaids also enter the war trying to end the war. Loss of the table, Dog Bollock intervention, and the end of the war Reports start to come in that the table is missing from the wreckage. Upon inspection, it is indeed confirmed that the table has been taken. The war continues on, with heavy losses on both sides. AAC sets its target on supercarrier Glenmageddon, while SE starts to pull out. AAC, in an attempt to end the war and get Shaderian/SE forces out of the area for good, sells a small amount of land including Deftonesville and its immediate surroundings to Dog Bollock, who in turn sends in 4 carriers and a supercarrier to fight alongside AAC. Dog Bollock forces quickly sink Glenmageddon, taking out the last of the Glens. Concerned about this deal, Shaderia starts to evacuate and scorch Fort Vegasopolis, which AAC immdiately tries to stop. AAC evacuates Deftonesville and Dog Bollock forces move in. Shaderia retreats from the area. AAC and SE amicably agree on a ceasefire, and the war of the table officially ends, with the table having completely disappeared. Aftermath The war was hugely devastating to both countries involved, with almost all of both country's natural recources depleted, both economies fucked, widespread damage, and the destruction of both country's military. AAC and Shaderia were forced to withdraw from the world stage and focus on repairin damage and restoring the economy and military. The war played host to the biggest and longest Naval battle in map game history, and was the most destructive war ever to be fought that didn't involve nuclear weapons or a hyper-agressive NPC. The table eventually resurfaced in USP, after it had been taken by Avril Lavigne. After some arguments, the table was handed over to the UN, which along with the The Fall of King Masher and the subsequent ending of The Monstor Mash, restored world peace for a small amount of time. It has been noted that AAC's involvement in the war and the devastation it caused sowed the seeds for the AAC Civil War. Category:Wars